


Dares and Dates

by jcebum



Category: GOT7
Genre: Attempt at Humor, College Student Jackson, College!AU, Fluff, M/M, Youtuber Mark, amerithaikong are the main characters here, beauty guru bambam, happy birthday to my lovely angel, jb jy yj yg are only mentioned, jjp too if u squint real hard, side Yugbam, youtuber!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcebum/pseuds/jcebum
Summary: Bambam thinks Mark's content's getting boring. What better way than to force Mark and Yugyeom's friend, Jackson, to film a dare or dare video together?





	Dares and Dates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amerithaikcngs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerithaikcngs/gifts).



> first of all, happy birthday to my beautiful and amazing angel, jes!
> 
> i wanted to write both fics for you, but i couldn't finish both in time. but here is what you chose from the two three emoji option i gave you, hehe. 
> 
> second of all, can you believe i haven't posted anything here in a year? did anyone miss me? /jk JSJDJS
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoy reading!

“Mark, your content’s getting a bit dry,” Bambam says off the bat. “No sugar coating needed. Let’s shoot something fun!”

It’s a Saturday and neither of the two have classes. Bambam would very much enjoy the company of his tall boyfriend, Kim Yugyeom, very much, but unfortunately the latter had to babysit his cousins. It’s just the two of them right now, Mark and Bambam. Although Mark doesn’t mind Yugyeom’s company, he’s grateful he doesn’t need to third-wheel the couple for the whole day. 

“My content isn’t dry, you are just mean,” Mark rolls his eyes. “Where do you wanna go? Didn’t we shoot one a few days ago?”

“Today’s _different_ , Mark! How can you call yourself a content creator if you don’t even know which chances to take?” Bambam asks dramatically. Mark holds in the urge to hit the Thai boy’s face with a pillow.

“I promised Jinyoung I’d take him to the bookstore later,” Mark tries to argue.

Bambam raises an eyebrow. “Checked your messages yet?”

Mark quickly unlocks his phone and opens up his KakaoTalk. Jinyoung’s display name is what he sees the first thing he opens the app, and as he clicks on their chat, he starts reading Jinyoung’s message.

 

_hey mark, jaebeom’s driving me today_  
_thanks for the offer tho xx_  
_you know i love you_

 

Mark takes a deep breath visibly. “Dammit.”

“I guess you don’t have any other allaby, Markie,” Bambam sing-songs, grinning. “C’mon, loser. We’re gonna shoot shit!”

“Bam, oh my God,” Mark groans. “If we get into trouble for something stupid I’m telling your mom to disown you.”

Although it’s his own car, Mark takes a seat on the passenger’s seat because Bambam insists on driving to their destination. _It’s a fun secret_! Mark doesn’t really mind that much, actually. Bambam’s a good content creator, along with his boyfriend, Kim Yugyeom, who owns a dance channel. Bambam mostly does beauty vlogs and travel vlogs every now and then. With a bit of annoying Mark at the side, of course. Even with everything, Mark still loves Bambam, but on other times, he just wants some peace and quiet for once. Bambam thinks that isn’t a good idea. That’s why they’re here now.

“Aaand we’re here!” Bambam announces once he stops the car.

Mark follows as Bambam gets out of the car, only to be confused. “Why are we at an apartment complex?”

“We’re meeting a friend,” Bambam explains, “he’ll help us today.”

Bambam enters the lobby and soon the elevator, followed by Mark. He presses the eighth floor button and they both patiently wait for the doors to open on that floor. Once it reaches the eighth floor, they walk around until they find apartment number 809. Bambam rings the doorbell annoyingly a few times, and Mark could’ve sworn he heard something fall over from inside.

“Jesus Christ, Yugyeom, aren’t you supposed to be babysitting—” the half-awake man stares at Bambam before continuing, “oh, it’s not Yugyeom. It’s his other half. _Even worse_.”

“Stop complaining, Jacks. You still owe me a few favors so I’m using one for today!” Bambam announces, pushing past Jackson so he can take his shoes off before going straight to the living room as if the apartment belonged to him.

Mark awkwardly bows and smiles. “Hey, I’m Mark, Bam’s friend. Sorry he’s a bit… overwhelming at times.”

Jackson blinks a few times before smiling back. “It’s fine, really. I’m used to Yugyeom. Bambam’s not that different from him. I’m Jackson, by the way. Come in!”

Mark takes his shoes off and places them to the side gently before following Bambam’s steps into the living room.

Mark takes a seat beside Bambam before opening up. “So… what’s the plan?”

“We’re going to have a livestream on Youtube,” Bambam explains, “and your subscribers will send in dares for you to do!”

“Then why am _I_ needed?” Jackson asks, running his hand through his hair.

“To spice things up, duh,” Bambam says, eye-rolling. “Mark usually does his videos alone, or with me. It’d be a nice change for once.”

Jackson groans before going back into his room and getting ready. It’s 11 AM right now and he’s very much like some sleep after a week of fully packed college schedules, but apparently Bambam has other plans. At least Mark’s kinda cute. If not, Jackson would probably have choked Bambam to death the moment he opened his apartment door.

Mark’s eyes take a little look around while he stays seated on the living room couch. Jackson’s apartment seems cozy; he has quite a lot of frames of his parents and other family members. He has some awards on his shelves too, but Mark can’t quite read what they’re for.

“His name’s Jackson Wang.” Mark’s head turns to the left to look at Bambam. “Remember Yugyeom’s vocalist friend, Youngjae? The three of them have been friends since high school. He’s a pretty nice guy.”

“I figured,” Mark hums. “He seems like a very family-oriented person.”

Not long after, Jackson comes out of his room with his hair seemingly still ever-so-slightly wet and parted in the middle. Jackson’s sporting an all black outfit from head to toe; a black short-sleeved shirt, a pair of black jeans and some black socks. He walks towards the living room and looks at Bambam.

“Where are we going?” Jackson asks, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Bambam does a double chin and adds an evil grin to it. “You’ll see.”

 

 

-

 

 

“Bam, are you crazy? I’m not doing that! Not with someone I barely know!” Mark whisper-yells to Bambam once they arrived at a park and Jackson’s standing a few meters away to give them some space to talk privately.

“Think of your viewers, Mark. Plus, I’m just doing my job,” Bambam says, grinning. “Kitty Matchmaker would be shaking.”

Mark takes a deep breath before uttering a _fine_ and walking towards Jackson, leaving Bambam grinning evilly behind him again.

“You guys ready?” Jackson asks and Mark nods.

Mark and Bambam quickly set up Mark’s tripod and camera, making sure the lighting was good enough and that everyone could fit in the frame. Once they’ve approved of the position of the filming, Bambam presses the ‘record’ button immediately.

“Hey guys, it’s Mark, and welcome back to my channel!” Mark greets with a smile like he usually does in his videos. “As you guys can see, I’m here with a snake and a new friend.”

Bambam does a clap and a gesture, saying, “what’s up guys, it’s your boy, double b!”

Jackson follows through with a simple greeting. “Hey guys, I’m Jackson.”

“Jackson here is a friend of mine, and he’ll be helping us film today’s content!” Bambam says enthusiastically, then proceeds to do a whisper-like gesture to the camera. “Between you and me, Jackson would be a better content creator compared to Mark. Just saying.”

“I heard that, you snake,” Mark glares. Bambam only laughs. 

“We’ll be playing dares today! No truths because I know Mark would rather play safe,” Bambam explains. “Anyway, I have a dare randomizer on my phone, so let’s start.”

“Wait, we’re all playing?” Jackson asks.

“No, just you and Mark,” Bambam smiles devilishly. Jackson squints.

“Once I get a dare, the two of you will have to play rock paper scissors,” Bambam explains further. “The winner will be the one to do the dare!”

“Shouldn’t the loser be the one?” Jackson asks, eyebrows furrowed. 

“Hush, I’m the MC here,” Bambam shuts him up. Jackson only makes a _so done_ face at the camera. 

“The first dare is…” Bambam pauses dramatically before continuing, “pretend to be a dog and let the other person sit on your back for the next two dares!”

Jackson and Mark quickly do rock paper scissors, and Jackson ends up winning. Mark yells in victory. 

“Wang puppy,” Jackson says, imitating a puppy towards the camera, then rubbing his head against Mark’s upper arm before curling his fists and resting on the ground as a four-legged animal would. Mark laughs before he carefully sits on Jackson’s back.

“You okay?” Mark asks, to which Jackson nods back to as a reply. “Right, bam! The next one.”

Bambam uses the randomizer again for the second dare. The dare is to do a slow-motion cartwheel twice in a row. 

“Hey, this is an easy dare,” Bambam complains. “The both of you are good with these things.”

“I haven’t done flips and anything like that for a while,” Jackson admits. Mark agrees with a _me neither._

It’s Mark’s turn this time. Jackson cheers for Mark (still in the dog position) while the latter takes a deep breath before doing the routine he used to do so often back then. Mark did it almost flawlessly. Almost, because, he stumbled slightly nearly stepped on Jackson’s leg upon the last landing. 

“Mark should sit on Jackson again,” Bambam says, and Mark just follows. “Next dare!”

The third dare is to use three pick-up lines on the other person while the other person has to keep a straight face. It’s Jackson’s turn again. If Jackson fails to produce a reaction out of Mark, then Bambam would assign a punishment (and Jackson would rather use a million pick-up lines on Mark in the span of an hour rather than having to go through one of Bambam’s ridiculous punishments).

“I’m no electrician, but I could light up your day.”

Mark stares at him blankly. “We’re out. The sun already gives us enough light.”

“Well I’d take you to the movies, but they don’t allow snacks,” Jackson says, adding a wink.

Mark tries to keep his calm.

“Jackson, man, you used to be a pro! What happened?” Jackson hit the back of Bambam’s head and yells a few things before turning back to Mark and doing the last pick-up line. 

“I’ll ask a question, and you’ll have to hold up your hand with the answer, okay?” Mark nods. “What’s two plus three?”

Mark holds up his right hand, “five.”

Unbeknownst to Mark Tuan, Jackson had a plan. Jackson ends up intertwining their hands together and grinning. Mark’s taken aback slightly, blushing a bit. But the both of them end up laughing in the end.

“I’ve still got it, yeah!” Jackson shouts triumphantly. “Man, I thought all my college work drained the old me completely. Guess not.”

“The old you? You mean a flirt?” Mark says, rolling his eyes. “Anyway, next dare!”

“Mark! Do aegyo for Jackson,” Bambam shouts happily. “I love this dare.”

“Oh my god!” Mark screams out in frustration while Jackson only laughs along with Bambam. “The two of you are too evil.”

“I’ve heard the same thing over for the past six years, Mark. I’m immune to it by now,” Bambam says flatly. “Do it!”

After an inner battle between Mark and his demons, Mark finally does the aegyo. Both Bambam and Jackson scream and squeal in unison while Mark shouts out his frustrations and embarrassment after doing it.

“Mark, you’re so cute!” And Mark tries to keep a straight face. Or at least an embarrassed, sort of red face that’s red due to the aegyo and not Jackson’s words. 

 

 

-

 

 

The three of them are at a nearby cafe now, and Bambam went to get their orders a few minutes ago. Mark and Jackson are sitting across from each other. Mark finds it nice how Jackson’s an easy-going person, able to get along with whoever. Jackson has this calming and comfortable aura around him. Mark likes it.

“Hey, thanks for helping me film,” Mark opens a conversation. “Some of the dares may have been too much, and Bambam’s a bit much too handle at times.”

“You talk about Bam as if he’s your child or something,” Jackson laughs. “But yeah, I’d rather confess my love to the ground and kiss it rather than some other stupid shit Bambam would probably make me do if I didn’t do it.”

“When you’ve known someone for quite a long time, yeah. He’s like my baby brother,” Mark says, smiling. 

“Sorry to disturb your _date_ , your majesties, but our food has arrived,” Bambam announces dramatically, striking a pose. Both Mark and Jackson quickly and forcefully forget Bambam’s words, choosing to focus on their food and drinks instead.

Once they finish their little eating session, the three of them decide to go home. Bambam drops Jackson off first, the three of them bidding each other goodbye. Then instead of going home immediately, Bambam crashes at Mark’s house to assist him in his editing.

“No, don’t add those effects. What are you, an old man?” Bambam comments, and Mark couldn’t fight the urge to stop himself from rolling his eyes. 

“Fine, I won’t.”

They end up finishing the editing in a few more hours. Mark cooks some dinner before Bambam leaves with the motorcycle he took to go to Mark’s house this morning. As the clock strikes 10 PM, Mark decides it’s about a good enough time to upload his video. Mark quickly tweets a ‘new video out! hope you guys like it’ before opting to clean up his desk and sleep.

 

 

-

 

 

6 AM, Sunday.

Mark groans as his phone keeps ringing. Who the hell would be up at 6 AM today? To add to that, why would they call him this early?

Mark grabs his phone from the nightstand and checks the caller ID quickly. He curses once he reads the contact name. _Snake._

“What do you want?” Mark asks, a little snap to his voice. 

“Your video’s trending worldwide, Mark!” Bambam screams enthusiastically.

Mark grumbles. “That’s a very nice idea, Bam, but I’m not falling for this prank.”

“Oh my god, just open your channel.”

So Mark does what Bambam tells him to do. And his eyes widen as a _Trending #3 Worldwide_ written in blue appears above the title of his video. 

“Holy shit, Bam!”

“Wait until you scroll through the comments.”

So Mark does what Bambam tells him to do. Again.

 

_[+1824, -124] omg they’re so cute i’m ALL IN FOR THIS SHIP_

_[+1348, -67] jackson is smooth as fuck_

_[+1738, -84] if they end up dating i’m going to scream for 84 years_

_[+1374, -175] JACKSON LOOKED LIKE HE ENJOYED HIS TIME SO MUCH LOOK AT HOW HAPPY BOTH OF THEM WERE IN THIS VIDEO_

_[+2199, -376] MARKSON!!!! WHEN!!! YOU!! SMILE!! IM!! ALSO!!! HAPPY!!!!!!_

 

“Don’t forget to look at twitter too!”

 

_if the pick up line part in marks new vid isn't one of your favorite parts you’re lying_  
_**386** retweets | **467** likes_

_“are you ready for your flirting lessons?”_  
_nick jonas gulped._  
_justin timberlake nodded._  
_zac efron blinked nervously._  
_“yes, jackson” they all said in unison_  
_**1738** retweets | **2234** likes_

_jackson man you got my full support go get mark he wouldn’t need to third wheel yugbam anymore_  
_**323** retweets | **387** likes_

_good morning to mark and jackson ONLY_  
_**284** retweets | **216** likes_

_mark kept looking away every few times jackson smiled at him. science says jackson is marksexual while mark is jacksonphobic_  
_**658** retweets | **1399** likes_

_if markson end up dating i’ll buy a shirt with their faces on it and wear it to prom_  
_**2838** retweets, **4174** likes_

 

“Oh my god, Bam, what the fuck—”

Before he could finish his sentence, his phone rings again. But this time, it’s an iMessage notification.

 

**+820852XXXXXX**  
_hey mark, it’s jackson_  
_i was wondering if you’d like to go on a date sometime?_

 

Mark ends up screaming into his pillow and cursing at Bambam. _Why the hell did you give him my number! I’m 24, I don’t need a crush!_

“Yeah, you don’t need a crush! You need a _boyfriend_!” Bambam retorts. “Go on that date with him, for fucks sake. The both of you like each other, what’s there to worry about?”

Mark’s cheeks are accompanied by a tomato red shade. “Fuck you, Bam.”

“I have Yugyeom, sorry!”

“Oh my god! Bambam, one day, I really will kill you.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always highly appreciated! i hope all of you have a nice day x


End file.
